


Senses

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [24]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burn Notice, Sam/Michael/Fiona, the scent of gunpowder burning reminds her of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

Fiona has been worrying lately, and it isn't the sort of worry that she can share with Michael as she normally would. Where her worries were something he could do something about, and then shoot it dead. And it wasn't something she'd tell Sam about, who knew uncountable ways to sweep a woman off her feet, but when it came to the serious stuff with a woman, he wouldn't touch it within a mile. It was Michael that was their glue; he held them together and needed them as much as they'd wanted to protect him. It worked fine, that way, Fiona loved both her boys - sharing wasn't the problem.

It was something else, and Fiona couldn't put her finger on it. It has something to do with them though, of that much she was sure. That made it priority. She had a few clues though.

"When you love someone, you know –really love – you start to think they are everywhere with you, you know?" The woman who was chattering at her, Fiona was supposed to distract her – but she needn't have bothered, but the woman was in love, and that was the biggest distraction of all. Her words tugged at Fiona now, and it made her restless and snappish, so she'd been avoiding Michael and Sam both for fear they'd think less of her.

"You think of them all the time." Fiona didn't think she was that obsessed with them, but to be sure she took one of those stupid teenage magazine love-tests, and scored a "high". She was damned though, if she was going to try to pin point which of the two she loved because that…that would screw up everything she –they – had together.

It was bad, was what it was, and one of the three of them would end up hurting, and breaking them up would be messy and horrible. It was the worst idea she'd ever thought, and Fiona locked herself up in her room and cried most of the night, fearing for them, they were strong together, invincible, unbeatable – but apart they were weak – had been weak without Michael's know how and Sam's connections. What did she add to them? Was she the weak link? Was she going to get them all killed, loving only one of them?

She didn't have time to dwell on it, because in the morning was a message from Michael and a job that Sam had found for them. It involved her blowing something up, and she always like that sort of thing and maybe it would cheer her up – so she went. As the gunpowder burned a trail to the target, Fiona thought of Michael's skin to skin warmth and Sam's laugh and she knew she was in love with the both of them.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked skittishly, looking at her face, and Fiona realized she was crying as she wiped the tears away. What could she say? She was in love with both men, and doubly damned.

"Fine, just got something in my eye is all." Fiona is no fool, and she takes careful note of the watchful looks the boys give her, and she decides to tell them when she sees the signs of love in them. She just figured it out first, but it's there, in all of them.


End file.
